


Chronic

by Master_of_the_Rebels



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Jason is a very loveable tool, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tim goes to college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Rebels/pseuds/Master_of_the_Rebels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason pays Tim a visit at school.  Tim is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chronic

Jason was chronically unaware of his surroundings, Tim decided.  Regardless of the fact that the man was a battle-hardened, paramilitary-trained vigilante, Tim was positive that he had a secondary brain that took over whenever he was in his civvies.  A _stupid_ secondary brain that thought it was a brilliant idea to call out to him in the middle of the University campus quad with that _wretched_ nickname.

 

“Babybird!”

 

Tim’s expression didn’t even remotely flicker as he continued speaking to the three girls before him, but inwardly he’d already begun mocking up plans to just _hurt_ Jason for this.  And possibly Dick.  Jason was _not_ supposed to know what school he attended.  He pointedly ignored the shout again, much closer in range, though it was difficult to do so when his classmates’ eyes widened in surprise.

 

“Babybird, are you deaf or something?” That was right next to him, and with a schooled façade of pleasantry, he turned to see Jason grinning smugly at him.  “I’ve been calling your name.”

 

“My name.” Tim stared at him blankly, willing the man to shrivel and burn on the spot.  The girls giggled, no doubt at the nickname (that insufferable, childish nickname.  “Dick called me Little Wing, I would be a terrible big brother if I didn’t do the same for you.” What a terrible reason), and Jason looked over at them before Tim could respond further.

 

“Ladies, you’re looking lovely today.” That smirking grin transformed into the patented, well-practiced Wayne family “come hither” smile, and Tim would have rolled his eyes at the way it made the girls positively _melt_ , if the action weren’t completely contradictory of his character.  There was a silly tittering of more giggles, making Tim sigh and gesture in Jason’s direction.

 

“Girls, this is Jason, my…” he hesitated on the title before finishing, “brother.”

 

“ _Ex_ -brother.” Tim raised a skeptical eyebrow at the correction, and Jason snagged the fingers of the nearest girl, bringing them to his lips, the smile on full wattage.  “I was adopted by the Wayne’s years ago, but I’ve since been emancipated.  I’m quite skilled at handling myself these days.” The poorly hidden innuendo was met with more girlish twittering, and Tim could have puked at the display.

 

Clearing his throat, Tim stared meaningfully at Jason.  “Is this a simple social call, or did you have a reason for being here, Jason?” Jason was perfectly capable of picking out the condescension in his tone, but it was obviously ignored as the smug grin slid back into place.

 

Reaching for the bag buckled to his back, Jason dug inside and emerged with a slightly crushed brown paper bag, waving it in Tim’s face with a smirk.  Tim caught it reflexively when the older man tossed it at him, and he stared at it curiously.  “Babybird forgot his lunch box,” he said with a mischievous laugh.

 

It was only years of Bat training that stopped the flush of embarrassment from crawling up his neck, and he scowled at the man while a chorus of laughter came from his classmates, the lot of them completely taken in by Jason’s (disgustingly) charming personality.

 

“That’s so cute.” The comment just made Tim cringe even more; Jason simply basked in the glory of being the “responsible big brother.”

 

Tim felt the weight of the bag, well aware of the fact that it contained no food.  It was more likely that it was something Bruce wanted him to look into immediately.  That fact irritated him further; there were plenty of other ways for him to deliver something to Tim covertly, but Jason had done this with the sole purpose of embarrassing him in front of his peers. 

 

Why Jason had it out for him, Tim would never understand.  Okay, that’s not true.  He knew Jason was resentful of being replaced, but Tim had thought they’d gotten past that point.  At least Jason had stopped trying to kill him every time they met. Nowadays, it just seemed like Jason had made it his personal mission to make Tim miserable on a regular basis.

 

Tim jumped when a hand touched his arm, and he saw the girls giving him a look of concern.  It made him realize he’d been frowning, and he smoothed it out into a graceful smile that brought blushes to all of their cheeks when he addressed them warmly.  He was a Wayne too, after all.

 

“I’m sorry.  My mind has been preoccupied recently.” He turned to Jason, pausing at the flat expression on the man’s face.  “Thank you for bringing this Jason.  It was…thoughtful.” Or rather, anything but.  Jason seemed to register his annoyance, as something unreadable flashed across his face.  “I’ll see you at dinner later,” and he turned, a blatant dismissal if ever he’d given one.

 

A derisive snort behind him was all the warning Tim received before a stinging smack landed solidly on his butt, making him jerk forward with a mortified squeak.  He spun around, unable to suppress the flush of anger this time.

 

“Later, Babybird!” Jason waved cheekily, and took off at a slow lope.  Tim didn’t even care about character at this point.

 

“Jason!  Get back here!  I’ll kill you!”


End file.
